Blue's Room: Blue's Big Love Day Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Love Day Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue and Sprinkles: Happy Love Day! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited About Love Day! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Love Day Adventure! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Happy Love Day, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Guess What Today Is! *Blue: Today is..., Love Day! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Oh!, and Steve!, I Have Something to Show You, Your Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: Really? *Little Bill: Can We See It? *Blue: Sure! *Sprinkles: This is What Blue Made! *Blue: I Made This Love Day Card for Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, It Says, "Blue Loves You!" *Little Bear: Aw!, Thanks, Blue! *Blue: You're Welcome! *Steve: Aw!, Love! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) It's Love, Love, Love! *(Song Ends) *(The Love Day card flying) *Steve: Woah!, What's That? *(The Love Day card flying) *Sprinkles: Hey!, It Looks Like Another Love Day Card! *(Steve Opens The Love Day Card) *Steve: (Gasps), and It's for Me, Blue, Sprinkles, My Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Blue: We Can't Believe It! *Oswald: We Got A Love Day Card! *Steve: Will You Help Me Read It? *Max: Yeah! *Blue: (Gasps), Great! *Steve: It Says, "I Love, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!" *Blue: I Love Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters? *Sprinkles: Somebody Loves Us! *Steve: Huh!, That's Strange! *Ruby: What is It, Steve? *Steve: This Card Dosen't Say Who Sent It! *Bob: What? *Blue: Uh-Oh!, Somebody's Name Dosen't Say It on This Love Day Card! *Sprinkles: Oh, No!, We Don't Know Who Sent It! *Blue: Wait A Minute!, I Think I Know Who Sent It! *Steve: You Do, Blue? *Blue: Mm-Hmm! *Beast: But, Blue!, Who Sented Us This Love Day Card? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Who Sent Us This Love Day Card!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Kipper: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hey, Sidetable Drawer!, Did You Sent Us This Love Day Card? *Sidetable: Nope!, Not Me! *Sprinkles: Oh! *Sidetable: But I Do Have Something Else to Give You! *Steve: You Do? *Blue: What is It? *Sidetable: Ta-Da! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *(Steve's Love Day Notebook appears) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Steve: Look at That! *Blue: It's A Handy-Dandy Notebook That Has A Heart! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: (Laughs), You're Welcome, Sprinkles! *Maisy: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out Who Sent Us This Love Day Card!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Lovely!, Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where'd It Go? *Steve: Oh!, This Way! *Blue: Wait!, I Don't See It!, Do You? *Duck: It's Right There! *Steve: Woah! *Sprinkles: You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On That..., Mop! *Henry: So This Mop is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write This Mop Clue, In Our Heart Shaped Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., A Mop! *Sprinkles: Oh!, and By The Way!, Mop!, These Floors Look Great! *Steve: First, Let's Draw A Big Line, With A Small Line Inside It, A Circle at The Middle, This Hair Shape to Make The Cleaning Spot, and A Line Here!, There, A Mop. *Blue: Hmm, So, Who Do You Think Sented Us This Love Day Card, With The Clue, A Mop? *Lofty: Maybe You Can Clean Up The Mess With A Mop! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Mr. Salt: Time for A Snack! *Blue: Hey!, I Hear Mr. Salt! *Sprinkles: Let's Go See Him! *Steve: Hey!, Mr. Salt!, What's Shakin'! *Mr. Salt: Aw!, You're All Just in Time!, I Made Special Love Day Cookies for Cinnamon and Paprika! *Cinnamon: I Love You! *Mr. Salt: Aw!, I Love You, Too, Cinnamon! *Paprika: Wait!, What About Me?, Do You Love Me, Daddy? *Mr. Salt: Of Course!, I Love You, Too, Paprika! *Paprika: No!, You Said You Love Cinnamon!, You Can't Love Me and Cinnamon!, (Crying) *Sprinkles: Uh-Oh! *Maggie: It Looks Like Paprika is Upset! *Blue: Because She Thinks Her Dad Can't Love Her and Her Brother! *Paprika: (Crying) *Kipper: Hey!, Maybe He Can Love Them Both! *Steve: Great Idea, Kipper! *Mr. Salt: Do You Love More Than Just One Person? *Maisy: Yeah! *Mr. Salt: Yes!, and I Love Cinnamon and Paprika! *Paprika: You Can Love Both of Us! *Cinnamon: Love! *Mr. Salt: Aw! *Franklin: Aw!, Love! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) It's Love, Love, Love! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, By The Way! *Blue: Did Any of You Sent Us This Love Day Card? *Paprika: No! *Mr. Salt: Not Me! *Cinnamon: Sorry! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Well, If It Wasn't Them, Who Could It Be? *Blue: I Don't Know, Sprinkles! *Steve: I Guess We'll Have to Keep Looking! *Blue: Hi, Shovel!, Hi, Pail! *Shovel: Hi, Blue! *Pail: Hi, Blue! *Steve: Great Sand Castle! *Shovel: Thanks! *(Shovel knocks down the sand castle) *Shovel: Oops! *Pail: Shovel!, You Knocked Down The Sand Castle! *Shovel: Sorry!, I Didn't Mean To! *Pablo: Uh-Oh!, Pail's Mad at Shovel! *Shovel: Do You Think She Still Loves Me? *Linny: Well, Ask Her and See If She Still Loves You! *Shovel: Um..., Pail?, Do You Still Love Me? *Pail: Well, I'm Mad at You, Right Now!, But I Still Love You! *Blue: (Gasps), Pail Still Loves Shovel! *Sprinkles: Even Though She Was Mad at Him! *Shovel: Maybe We Can Build A New Sand Castle! *Pail: Okay! *Jack: Aw!, Love! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) It's Love, Love, Love! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, By The Way!, Did Either of You Sent Us This Love Day Card? *Pail: Not Me! *Shovel: Me Neither! *Blue: Oh! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: It's Mailtime! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Maybe Mailbox Sent It! *Steve: Happy Love Day! *Shovel: See Ya! *Pail: Bye, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey, Mailbox! *Sportacus: Did You Give Us This Love Day Card? *Mailbox: Nope!, But I Do Have Something Else to Give You! *Miss Spider: Oh!, What is It, Mailbox? *Mailbox: Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Mailbox: Happy Love Day! *Blue: Happy Love Day to You, Too, Mailbox! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *(Steve Opens The Letter) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from The Super Readers! *Super Why: Hi, Everyone!, We're Making A Love Day Card from My Dad! *Wonder Red: We're Taking Pictures of The Things We Do! *Alpha Pig: And Gluing Them in This Giant Heart Card! *(Princess Presto Takes A Picture of Storybook Village) *Princess Presto: We Love to Show Him Storybook Village! *Super Why: To Read With Him... *Wonder Red: And To Play With Him! *Alpha Pig: All Done! *Princess Presto: Happy Love Day, Blue! *Super Why, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, and Princess Presto: Bye, Blue!, Happy Love Day! *Blue: Bye, Super Readers! *(Steve Closes The Letter) *Steve: Oh!, Hey!, What's This? *Sprinkles: Oh!, It's Just A Picture of A Castle! *Brobee: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Toodee: Right There! *Steve: But..., This is Kind of A Blank Piece of Paper to Me!, Where's The Clue? *Plex: On The Other Side! *Blue: Oh!, Over Here! *Kai-Lan: No!, On The Other Side of The Paper! *Blue: (Gasps), Oh!, Other Side! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Castle! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw This Castle, Our Lovetastic Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., A Castle! *Steve: So, First A Triangle on The Left, and A Shape Like The Letter W with Rectangles, 2 Lines Here and Here, Lines Down, Across, and Up, Then Some More Rectangles, A Curve for The Door, Some Lines Here, and A Window!, There, A Castle. *Blue: So, Who Do You Think Sent Us This Love Day Card, With The Clues, A Mop and A Castle? *Milli: Maybe It's Somebody That Uses A Mop and Lives in A Castle! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *Blue: Hey, Guys!, Come Here! *Sprinkles: I Think It's Blue! *Oobi: Let's Go See What She's Up To! *Steve: Yeah, Blue? *Blue: Guess What I Found About Love!, I Found This Book of Love! *Shane: Wow! *Sprinkles: I Wonder Who Wrote It! *Steve: Hey!, We Can Skidoo Into The Book! *Blue: Good Idea! *David: Maybe Whoever Sent Us This Love Day Card is in There! *Blue: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into The Book of Love) *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: Looks Like There are A Lot of Stories in The Book of Love! *Prince: Hello, Fair Friends!, I am A Prince! *Princess: And I am A Princess! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Take A Bow) *Binyah Binyah: Nice to Meet You, Prince and Princess! *Princess: Can You Help Us Write Our Love Story? *Steve: Do You Wanna Help The Prince and Princess Write Their Love Story? *Twist: Sure! *Blue: Great!, We Would Love to Help! *Prince: Wonderful!, Now Listen Closely So You Can Write Down Everything That Happens! *Princess: Once Upon A Time, There Was A Prince and A Princess Who Were in Love! *(Prince and Princess Hugging) *Prince: Until One Day, A Magic Spell Turned The Poor Prince Into... *(The Prince turns into a heart) *Princess: A Heart?, Oh, No! *Blue: We Should Write This Down! *Steve: Okay!, So, The Prince and The Princess Were in Love Until One Day, The Prince..., Um... *Sprinkles: What Happened to The Prince? *Pinky: He Turned Into A Heart! *Blue: Oh, Yeah!, A Magic Spell Turned The Prince Into A Heart!, I Got It! *Steve: Well, Then What Happens? *Princess: Well, The Prince Floated Up So High That The Princess Couldn't Reach Him!, No Matter How Hard She Tried!, Then, All of A Sudden, A Strong Wind Came!, and Started to Blow The Prince Away! *Blue: Woah! *Sprinkles: Let's Write That Part Down! *Steve: So, The Heart Floated Way Up Into The Sky, and Then... *Blue: Um..., What Happened Next? *Molly: The Wind Blew It Away! *Blue: Oh, Yeah!, The Wind Blew It Away! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts